


This dream is calling your name

by Sorry_im_trash



Series: ill hold your hand if you hold mine [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: If this was what dying felt like, Geordi thought, then it really wasn’t that bad.(Set anywhere after season 2)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chaprer will be coming in maybe a week  
> I wrote this at 2am  
> You don't have to have read other parts of the series, this is stand alone
> 
> The title is from a Gerard Way song cause I'm a loser

If this was what dying felt like, Geordi thought, then it really wasn’t that bad.

He had thought he would die a hundred times over. It wasn’t that he was especially scared of it, but on his line of work getting out of a tough situation was a weekly occurrence. It was only logical that one time the danger would catch up on him.

He would have thought he’d be more scared of death, but now, laying on the dirt floor of an alien planet which name he couldn’t remember, VISOR barely functioning by flashing images to his brain and a wound from an ancient gun in his abdomen, he was feeling surprisingly calm. 

Geordi wasn’t a religious person, but as he hazily realized he didn’t have any feeling in his legs anymore, he couldn’t help but reminiscent on his life and what he’d accomplished. Not that it was much, but it was all he had.

“Geordi!?”

It was a voice, one that Geordi was very familiar with. His VISOR flashed, showing him a creature with a bright yellow aura hurry to him from his left.

“Data..” Geordi felt himself smile. Yes. It was Data. The android got to him fast, and wordlessly started examining the wound. When he touched it, Geordi hissed.

“I think this ends here, Data,” Geordi said, shakily moving his hand to hold Data’s.

“No Geordi, Doctor Crusher will easily heal this. You are going to be alright.”

Geordi tightened his grip on Data’s hand as he felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. He was with Data and Data was with him. That was really all he could ask for. If nothing, he regretted not being with Data more, not telling Data how he felt whenever their hands brushed together, when Data rambled on about Sherlock Holmes, when they stayed up working even though Geordi had a headache and Spot needed to be fed. Although what would Data have said. What could Data even say to something like that.

But now. Now Geordi didn’t have to think about rejection. He could tell Data and let Data do what he wanted with that. He gathered all the strength he had, heard Data talking to his coms, too late, and he opened his mouth.

“Data.. Data..” he felt so exhausted, speaking had never felt so tiring. And he didn’t know what to say, which was almost funny in a cruel way. That he could speak, for once, tell Data everything, but he couldn’t even muster up the energy, let alone come up with the right words. Words that would make Data understand him, understand that Geordi loved Data for who he was, not who he tried to be for others. That Data never had to pretend for him, Geordi never wanted Data to. He was Data’s friend first, coworker and secret admirer second.

He wished he could see Data’s face, but his VISOR had stopped working altogether. Or maybe the fault was in his brain. He felt Data hold his hand tighter one more time, heard him say something that sounded like “Geordi”, and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long wait!!! I've re-written this chapter at least 5 times and I'm still not very happy with it, but it doesn't seem to get much better!!

The sky was darkened by heavy clouds tinted blue, fallen leaves shifting under his feet. In the distance he saw a dark figure, laying on the ground, and he quickened his steps, hurrying forward.

It was Geordi, as Data had thought. He has found his communicator half a kilometer (476 meters) from Geordi’s current location, and followed the trail of footprints to find his companion.

He called for Geordi to see if he would still be conscious, seeing his yellow uniform soaked in blood. When Data heard Geordi call back to him he was almost relieved - Geordi was still alive.

He dropped to his knees next to the Chief Engineer, examining the wound on his abdomen. Touching it made Geordi hiss, Data understood he must have been in pain, but there didn’t seem to be much he could do, not from here. They needed to be beamed back up.

“I think this ends here, Data,” Geordi mumbled, just as Data was about to press his own comms badge. Data looked at him and frowned. Geordi grabbed his hand, and Data squeezed it, having learned a long time ago that hand-holding was a sign of affection. Comfort.

“No Geordi, Doctor Crusher will easily heal this. You are going to be alright.” He knew that Geordi knew that Data was talking soft, that Data had already calculated the exact chance of Geordi’s survival and it wasn't much. But if Data had learned something during his years amongst humans, it was that sometimes it was acceptable to not be completely honest. And this was one of those times.

Data pressed his comms. 

“Lieutenant commander Data to Enterprise. Two to beam directly to sickbay.”

As he heard confirmation from the Bridge, Geordi tightened his hold on Data’s hand and muttered his name, clearly almost unconscious.

“You will be alright, Geordi.”

He wasn’t sure if Geordi hear him.

-

The lights of the sickbay were bright after the dim evening on the planet. Dr. Crusher and her team took Geordi, lifted him on a cot and ushered Data away before he could really see what they were doing. At some point he had grabbed Geordi’s VISOR though, and now he stood at the doors of the sick bay, twisting the broken machine in his hands. The metal band was cold in his hands as he brushed mud off of it. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Deanna Troi looked tired under the artificial light, and even Data could hear the strain in her voice.

“Would you come have tea with me?”

Data was about to object, he did not need to drink, and he knew Geordi would want him to be there when he woke up. But Deanna continued before he could say so.

“Please. I’m sure Dr. Crusher is going to com us when Geordi wakes up.

Data nodded and they walked out of sickbay, leaving the doctor and her crew stitch up Geordi. He didn’t even think of pointing out that Deanna has said when and not if. He believed Geordi would survive this.

-

The light in Counselor Troi’s room was a lot softer than in the sickbay or the ship’s corridors that they had walked down in silence. The counselor replicated two cups of green tea and handed other cup to Data, who took it carefully not to burn his pale skin. He was not sure why Troi even offered it to him, seeing as he did not need to drink, but had learned it good manners to accept things small gifts like that.

Geordi never offered him food as a gift. He noticed it after a year or two of their friendship, Geordi never replicated meals for the both of them when they spent time together, never ordered him drinks in Ten Forward. It was a small difference between Geordi and other people, but those small differences seemed to really build as time went on. Now that Data was concentrating on their relationship, he did notice a distinctive aspect that made the friendship between him and Geordi different from his friendships with other people in the crew.

With Geordi he did not seem to feel like he had to act more human he didn’t have a program written for when he spent time with Geordi, he didn’t feel like Geordi minded when Data did not understand some details of human culture. Data found himself being thankful about that.

Deanna Troi sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, signalling that she wanted Data to sit down next to her. It took Data 1.534 seconds longer to realize that was what Deanna wanted him to do, but he discarded that information as something he would look into later, to see if some of his systems were somehow damaged, since they seemed to be working slower than normal.

Deanna smiled. 

“You saved Geordi,” she said, and Data felt his head perk up.

“We do not know that yet.” He regretted saying that as Deanna’s shoulders slumped in a way Data recognized as sad. Yet, she still smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

“I’m sure Geordi will be alright. He’s a fighter, you know that.”

“Geordi is an engineer.”

Deanna sighed. “He will be alright.”

  - 

It took five hours until Data’s coms badge bleeped again. He was in engineering, tinkering with Geordi’s broken VISOR to see if he could get it to work, when he heard Dr. Crusher call him.

“Data here,” he answered. “Is it Commander La Forge?”

“Yes,” answered Dr. Crusher’s voice, and Data felt himself walking towards the turbolift before he even completely processed the next words. 

“He’ll live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding an epilogue to this, I hope I finish it faster than I wrote this!! Please comment to let me know what you think!!
> 
> Again, english is not my native language and also I had to write this on my phone so please point out any spelling errors I have!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked this, pls leave a comment !


End file.
